The overall aim of the Hematologic Oncology Project is to develop and test new and effective strategies for treating hematologic neoplasms using dose-intense approaches and biologic therapies. The Specific Aims are: 1. To test novel dose-intense strategies for treating non-Hodgkin's lymphoma and myeloma with growth factor and stem cell support, and monitoring of minimal residual disease (Projects 2-1, 2-2, 2-3). 2. To develop and test a curative intent treatment for chronic lymphocytic leukemia with assessment of minimal residual disease (Project 2-3). 3. To develop new biologic therapies for hematologic neoplasia (Project 2- 7). Project 2-1 focuses on the development and application of a clonotypic PCR for monitoring of minimal residual disease and Project 2-2 examines a dose-intense approach to relapsed lymphoma with stem cell mobilization. Project 2-3 proposes a curative intent protocol for chronic lymphocytic leukemia with PCR determination of minimal residual disease. Project 2-4 examines a therapeutic approach to poor-risk acute myelogenous leukemia integrating chemotherapy concomitant with colony-stimulating factor treatment. Project 2-5 examines new chemotherapeutic and differentiating agents in hematologic oncology. These projects follow the overall themes of the Program Project grant and integrate closely with the Solid Tumor Oncology Program.